Heirlooms
:Rare objects with interesting effects :Gain bonuses from interesting objects. :You can manage your heirlooms on [[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']]. *[[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']] is available after you find an heirloom. Access :[[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']] appears after you find an heirloom on an Expedition, or get one from a Trade mission. *You can get an heirloom, from: ** expeditions, after you research Exploration; and ** Trade missions, after you research Trade. :: Content :Any heirlooms, you get, appear on [[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']]. *On [[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']], you can manage heirlooms, to ** sell them; ** upgrade them; ** store them; and ** select as your Empire heirloom. :Available heirlooms: Axeheirloomlogo.png|Axe|link=Axe heirloom bookheirloomlogo.png|Book|link= Book heirloom Cannonheirloomlogo.png|Cannon|link=Cannon heirloom Chestheirloomlogo.png|Chest|link=Chest heirloom Coinheirloomlogo.png|Coin|link=Coin heirloom Crateheirloomlogo.png|Crate|link=Crate heirloom Crownheirloomlogo.png|Crown|link=Crown heirloom Dressheirloomlogo.png|Dress|link=Dress heirloom enigmaheirloomlogo.png|Enigma|link=Enigma heirloom Fossilheirloomlogo.png|Fossil|link=Fossil heirloom Glassesheirloomlogo.png|Glasses|link=Glasses heirloom Hammerheirloomlogo.png|Hammer|link=Hammer heirloom Jarheirloomlogo.png|Jar|link=Jar heirloom Pickaxeheirloomlogo.png|Pickaxe|link=Pickaxe heirloom Relicheirloomlogo.png|Relic|link=Relic heirloom Shieldheirloomlogo.png|Shield|link=Shield heirloom Staffheirloomlogo.png|Staff|link=Staff heirloom Swordheirloomlogo.png|Sword|link=Sword heirloom ---- Book Cannon Chest Coin Crate Crown Dress Enigma Fossil Glasses Hammer Jar Pickaxe Relic Shield Staff Sword}} Heirlooms are a rare Find from expeditions or Trade missions. They have an appearance rate of 0.1% in expeditions without a fight, 1% in expeditions where you encounter enemies, and 2% after a trade mission. Heirlooms 'is only available after you acquire your first Heirloom. All of your Heirlooms and shards are kept upon exploring a new continent. Heirloom generation When an Heirloom is generated, four random decimals are rolled. These numbers determine the four key components of the heirloom: the prefix, the item, the suffix, and the honorific. All heirlooms begin with a base value, rarity, and power equal to 1. The results of these random numbers will change the values based on the following tables. Prefix rnd1 is rolled as a random number between 0 and 100. This value is a simple modifier of the heirloom, changing value, power, and rarity. If rnd1 is between 20 and 75, (a 55% chance), the heirloom has no prefix. The numbers in the value, rarity, and power columns are multiplied onto the existing value, rarity, and power of the heirloom. Item rnd2 is rolled as a random number between 0 an 100. This value determines what area the heirloom provides a bonus to, as well as the base value, power, and rarity. Unlike the other three numbers, rnd2 will always give an item name. Suffix rnd3 is rolled as a random number between 0 and 300. This value determines any suffixes that the Heirloom will get, and will modify its value, rarity, and power. Additionally, if rnd3 is below 150 (a 50% chance), then rnd4 will be checked to see if the Heirloom gets an honorific. If rnd3 is above 100 (a 66.67% chance), then the Heirloom will have no suffix. Honorific rnd4 is rolled as a random number between 0 and 1000. This value determines the honorific of the Heirloom, which is by far the most powerful stat modifier, but also the rarest. rnd4 is only checked if rnd3 is below 150, so half of the time, the honorific roll is never evaluated. If rnd4 is above 150 (85% chance), then the Heirloom will have no honorific. It is currently a bug that you can get an Heirloom with an honorific but without a suffix (e.g. Chest Master). This is likely going to be patched in the next update, which will change the probability table below. ---- Book Cannon Chest Coin Crate Crown Dress Enigma Fossil Glasses Hammer Jar Pickaxe Relic Shield Staff Sword}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tabs/Panes